College Jake
by ReadingBetweenTheLines
Summary: Sam and the others get to see what Jake has been up to when he's been away at college when they get a random e-mail from him invited them to a horse show.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam we're here," Brynna nudged her shoulder.

Sam sat up in the truck seat to look around. They were driving through a college campus toward a stable on the other side. Huge trailors were parked in a large parking lot outside of the barn. Expensive warmbloods were being walked and groomed. Sam glanced around where were the quarter horses?

"Jake is showing here?" Sam asked Quinn when the Ely boys filed out of the truck that had led them here.

"Yeah, that's what it said in the E-mail."

"This is a western show?" Sam asked him.

"You would think. You know what Jake thinks of English riders."

Sam smiled. It would be nice to see Jake again. Since he'd left for college she had hardly been able to see him.

"Hey! Devi! Did you see Carol? She's got Taz's bridle," a familiar voice shouted from behind them.

They all turned to see Jake jogging toward a girl leading a bay warmblood toward the barn doors. Sam brightened, was anybody going to say anything? Were they going to get his attention?

Jake glanced in there direction. They could see him staring at them.

"Hey Jake!" Sam exclaimed, waving.

Glancing around Jake strode quickly toward them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got your E-mail. You said you wanted to come see you show," Maxine explained.

"Devi," Jake grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just go find the warm-up ring and I'll meet you there. I have to go find Carol. I'm in a little bit of a hurry."

With that said, Jake turned on his heel and walked away from them, toward the barn.

"Alright," Quinn rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Let's go find this arena. I have to find out what Jake's doing here. This is a little suspicious."

Sam nodded, looking around, "Where do you think the warm-up ring is?"

"The warm-up ring is around the back of the barn, first one you come to. It has all the class fliers nailed to its fence."

They turned to see a girl in half chaps holding a saddle.

"Thank you," Maxine said, "Do you know if there are any western classes at this show?"

The girl thought for a moment then shook her head, "I didn't think so. But you never know, I guess."

Quinn glanced over at Sam. What did this mean?

**Tadah! First Chapter. I've already started on the next so I am hoping to update soon. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Their large group walked along the outside of the arena. Glossy Thoroughbreds and expensive warmbloods trotted and cantered around the warm-up ring, none of them doing exceptional things. Even though they would plop over one of the warm up jumps, they were only about a foot high.

"I wish we had been able to get a better look at Jake," Sam said, "I was hardly able to see if he had changed."

"I think his hair is shorter, but I had the same problem as you, I could hardly see him," Quinn agreed.

The gate at the far end of the arena and an enormous grulla warmblood pranced into the arena, the rider, who looked to be six foot, only came to the horse's shoulder as he walked him into the arena. It was evident by his confirmation that he wasn't a purebred warmblood, as well as the strange color, but he was beautiful, none the less. His long, arched neck stretched out toward his rider as he held the gate open for the other two riders that were with him. The male lead the grullo to the center of the ring to be out of way of the others.

Once mounted, the rider looked to his trainer who pointed to a jump. The grullo rider nodded a shortened his stirrup. With an invisible cue the rider sent the grullo forward into a canter, no bothering to even step into a trot. The grullo circle as the trainer changed the size of the jump, waist height. Sam shifted at the fence line. The two other riders that had just came in moved seamlessly into a canter as well. The grullo's head shot up at the warm-up fence. His rider sat back and half halted, easily keeping the gelding's long stride in check. Smoothly, they glided over the white green fence. The other two riders followed. The grullo's rider shifted slightly to the right and the grullo switched his lead for the turn to the left.

The ground shook slightly as they gelding cantered towards them, his large feet pounding the ground. Sam looked up towards the rider's face as they neared. Sam and Quinn both gasped in unison. Jake glanced down at them then directed his attention back to the grullo.

"That wasn't-" Quinn stammered.

"It was," Sam watched in shock as the grullo gelding cantered to the south side of the arena.

"I thought he hated English," they heard Maxine say.

Nate nudged Sam and gestured toward the center of the ring. Jake's trainer was raising the jump cups. Sam's jaw dropped when the trainer secured the cups at shoulder height. Jake collected the grullo, half halting. Jake allowed the gelding to charge the last stride to gain the momentum he needed for the jump. Throwing his hands forward, Jake allowed the gelding a free head and neck. On landing Jake smoothly brought the gelding back, bringing him down to a trot. His grullo coat glistened gold in the sun, but the shaded areas where a glossy silver.

Halting the gelding in front of them Jake unbuckled the chinstrap of his helmet. He looked from one astonished face to the next.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, staring down at his hands.

He glanced to his left as a grey horse cantered past his. Sam recognized the horse before the rider. It was the grey horse Devi had been leading earlier. Sam watched as the gelding glided smoothly over the large jump.

"It was bad, it was amazing!" Maxine exclaimed, recovering from shock.

"Yeah, are those tight pants cutting off the circulation to your brain?" Brian joked, gesturing to Jake's tan ridding breeches, "But not many people can do that, at least not us."

Jake's gaze slid to the right to meet Sam's. She smiled at him and he returned her with his own lazy grin. Some unknown worry eased inside Sam. It was still the same Jake, just different horses. The grey horse halted beside Jake, who had to finally break Sam's gaze to look over at the rider. They spoke quietly, making sure their audience didn't hear them.

"Guys this is Devi Lawrence. She was the one that got me into this, well, more like tricked me into this."

Devi laughed. Quinn shifted beside Sam.

"So," Luke spoke up, "How do you two know each other?"

Sam moved back so she could look around the Ely boys to the end of the line. Since when had Mr. Ely been there?

"She's dating one of my roommates. Well, was."

"What about you Jake? Any significant other?" Quinn asked, asking the question Sam had been afraid to ask.

Jake blushed, "No."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I've tried to set him up with some _very_ nice friend of mine, but they all seem to end badly. Very badly," Devi crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Jake, "Most people don't leave dates with shiners but you my friend, have set a record."

"Maybe if you didn't set me up with a girls who have boyfriends I wouldn't have that trouble!" Jake snapped.

"Well, how the heck was I supposed to know he had just asked her out that morning?!"

Jake shook his head, "We had better get going. The jumper classes are first."

"Right behind you," Devi said, picking up her reins, "And maybe, afterwards, I can actually learn everyone's names."

Jake laughed, before sending the grullo into a canter.

Devi stared after him, "That wasn't supposed to be a joke!"


	3. Chapter 3

I must say that I was nervous about this story at first.. Being as Jke is riding English. But I'm gad that you guys like it. I thought it might be something differant.

* * *

Sam adjusted her legs to a more comfortable position in the fold down seat in the bleachers. According to the announcements Jake was riding next. Someone flopped themself down beside her.

"Did he go yet?" Devi asked, flipping her white-rimmed sunglass down over her eyes.

"No. He's next."

"Good," Devi said, opening the side screen of a video camera, "He wants me to tape it."

Sam sucked in a breath as the elegant grullo strutted into the arena. Sitting tall on his back was a very dignified looking Jake Ely.

"What's the name of his horse?"

"Romeo," Devi said, training the eye of the camera on Jake.

"Oh, he's really pretty. He's a grullo right?" Sam asked as Jake stepped Romeo into canter, muscles rolling beneath silvery gold hide.

"Some kind of grullo. He's not purebred so he doesn't have papers. No one really has been able to pin point the color, but we have narrowed it down to some kind of grulla. And if you would believe it, he's actually 18 hands 2 inches. A perfect mount for a man who's six feet tall."

"He's beautiful. So what exactly is this show anyways? Is it just a schooling show?"

"No," Devi glanced over at Sam, "It's to see who is going to the show in Europe. All the people showing are riders from here. If Jake places good, or if I place good, we get on the jumper team that's going to compete in England. It's a once in a lifetime chance. Only the best riders make it. It's a big deal here."

"How could Jake possibly make it? He's only had a few years of English riding experience."

"This is his third year of college and his third year of intense training. He has a gift for this. It's unbelievable when you see him seriously riding. Romeo and him are an unbeatable team, when they work together."

"What?"

"They…fight…a lot. Usually over leads. Sometimes they fight over who is more dominate, the horse or the rider. There's always something else. They way the act, you'd think that Romeo understands everything Jake says."

"Like if Jake says something bad about him he gets mad?"

"Or even if he says something good. Once Jake was all proud that Romeo would jump this new wall jump the school had just bought and when they went to jump it-"

"He refused," Sam finished for Devi laughing.

"It's just a bunch of little things like that," Devi said, pressing the record button on her camera, "They can be very funny to watch."

Jake glanced around the arena, searching the bleachers. Sam sat beside Devi in the bleachers close to the north end of the arena. Using a steady squeeze of his calf he sent the massive gelding beneath him into a canter. Gently squeezing his gloved fingers and small amount of leg he tucked the in gelding's nose.

Rising out of the saddle he sunk down in his heels, allowing them to absorb the movement. The starting buzzer sounded just as he finished his first circuit of the arena. Opening his outside rein and squeezing lightly with his inside calf he bent Romeo deep into the corner as they approached the first jump combination. A two stride broken line into an upright. Jake sat deep in the saddle, using hand a leg to collect Romeo being as he would need to shorten his long stride keep him from getting to the jump off stride. Romeo cantered sideways, defiantly throwing his head against Jake's hands. He let him out two strides before the jump allowing him to use some momentum and they flew over the jump without even rattling a pole. Their newly gained confidence boosted them up over the upright.

As soon as Romeo landed he charged forward. Jake moved his legs slightly ahead of him and pulled him back, collecting him for the tight turn to the large cross rail oxer to bounce out over a high spread jump. Jake allowed Romeo to charge around the turn to the triple combination, still not slowing him for the launch over the oxer. Jake jerked back on the reins trying to fit in the desperately needed two strides before the large white gate. When they landed safely on the other side of the gate he moved his hands up his neck and urged him forward, which Romeo easily did. Romeo stretched out easily over the fan jump. They flew around the short northern side of the arena.

Jake brought Romeo back on his hindquarters. The high-strung gelding fought against her hands as they made the tight turn. Suddenly the gelding pulled his silver muzzle forward, ripping the reins from Jake hands. Jake tried to reel in the reins but he couldn't in time for the five-foot upright, coming to the jump at an angle. His heart nearly stopped. They'd never clear it.

Sam tensed at the gasp Devi let out from beside her.

Jake heard Romeo grunt in exertion as his powerful hindquarters launched them into the air. Jake moved his hands forward not wanting to infer with the horses plans. Jake found himself leaning to the right. He chanced a glance over his shoulder. Romeo had twisted his hindquarters over the jump. His haunches completely turned to the left, his flanks rubbing the top rail. The arena was silent until they heard the muffled thud off Romeo's huge feet hitting the ground. They watched as the rubbed rail rocked in its cup. They watched as it stilled. Then they exploded. The crowd roared as Romeo and Jake whipped around soared over another vertical.

The mighty pair whipped around for the Swedish oxer, neither of them hesitating at the jump. Easily they glided the two strides to the second half of the combination, an easy vertical. They galloped between the first two jumps of the triple combination, around the standards to the finally upright, which they cleared with a foot to spare.

Once they had cross the finish line, Jake pumped a triumphant fist into the air as he allowed his hyper gelding to canter a circuit around the ring. The crowd rose to their feet as they passed.

"That was unbelievable!" Devi exclaimed, "I've never seen a horse do that!"

"Did you get it on camera?" Sam asked excitedly, "He's really going to want to see that!"

"Oh yeah! I'm pretty sure I did."

They watched as Jake brought the grulla down to a walk, patting the horse's sweaty neck. Sam followed Devi down to the rail of the arena where the Ely's were standing watching.

"Was that incredible or what?" Sam exclaimed.

"That certainly amazing," Maxine agreed.

"He has to go to Europe after that!" Devi laughed.

"What?" Luke stared at her in confusion.

Devi froze, "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"We didn't know he was even riding!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Me and my big mouth," Devi muttered.

"Was that amazing or what?" Jake asked proudly, sliding off Romeo, "What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

This one ended up being short.

I also noticed I haven't been putting this on here so...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phantom Stallion.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a chance to go to Europe?" Maxine exclaimed.

"Well, I dunno," Jake nervously twisted the reins in his hands.

"That's-that's amazing!" Maxine hugged him tightly.

Jake stared at her confused, "You aren't mad?"

"Mad? How could I be mad? That's amazing!"

Jake let out a sigh. Then he glanced up at Devi, "When do you have to go?"

"I should go get ready. How about we all meet at Joe's Restaurant for dinner after the show and we can all _properly_ introduce ourselves."

"That sounds good," Maxine said, stepping away form Jake, "But we are going to have to get directions."

"I'll give them to you ma, once we're done."

Maxine nodded.

Jake glanced toward Sam, "You want to walk this guy out with me?"

Devi elbowed Sam lightly, "Yeah, I can do that."

Jake led Romeo toward the warm up ring. Waiting until there was an opening Jake quickly walked Romeo near the center of the arena out of everyone's way.

"Do you want to sit on his back?" Jake asked quietly, staring down at the reins.

"I'd love to," Sam said stroking the horse's smooth coat.

"Alright, let me give you a leg up. You know what that is right?"

"Yes," Sam laughed, setting her foot in the cup Jake formed with is hands.

Jake boosted her up onto Romeo's back. Sam wavered in the saddle. It was much higher than she thought it would be. Jake moved Sam's leg forward and shortened the stirrup.

"How's that?" Jake asked, moving Sam's foot into the saddle.

"That's good thank you."

Jake moved to the other side and began adjusting the other stirrup.

"I've missed you," Sam admitted quietly.

Jake paused his movements, before looking up at her, "You stopped writing."

"I didn't. You stopped writing to me! I check my e-mail everyday hoping you've sent me something."

Jake laughed.

"What? Why is that so funny?" Sam asked.

"Because I do that too. I thought you just stopped caring."

"No! Why would I stop caring Jake. I-" Sam clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she was about to say.

"You what?"

"I…must have screwed up your e-mail address some how," Sam answered blushing.

Jake pulled Romeo forward into a walk, "Or maybe I did. I dunno."

Sam smiled, "It's nice to have you back."

"It is nice to see you again."

"Ely your jump off round is comin' up!" a man yelled for the gate.

"Alright!" Jake called back to him, "Okay, now you've got to get down."

"Okay," Sam hesitated.

Jake laughed, "Long way down isn't it. Come on I'll help you down."

Setting his hands on her waist he helped Sam slide down to he ground. Sam landed with a soft thud. Sam looked up at him, suddenly realizing how close they were. She stared at her hands, which had come to rest on his chest. Her heart beat a little faster.

"I really have missed you," Jake whispered softly.

Sam breathed in a deep breath, the faint scent of his cologne reaching her.

"Ely!"

Jake sighed and moved away from her, grabbing Romeo's reins and leading him toward his trainer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam wandered down the aisle of the large college stable. Glossy horse heads hung over the sides of the stalls. Running her fingers over the bars of the stalls, Sam made her way down the aisle where Romeo was supposed to be housed. Jake was is school at the moment but that didn't mean that she couldn't tour the barns and say hello to a very special grullo while she waited.

As she came nearer to the stall she heard a faint sniffling. The closer she came to Romeo's stall the louder it became. Ahead of her, Devi walked out of Romeo's stall, a solemn look on her face.

"He's not taking it very well…" Devi said when she spotted Sam.

"Taking what?" Sam asked puzzled.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"No! What is it?" Sam asked, looking into the empty stall were Jake sat leaning against the wall, his long legs stretched out before him.

"They sold Romeo," Devi said quietly, looking back at Jake, who was sniffling, "He's trying to be a man and not cry about it."

"Oh my God. I thought Romeo was Jake's horse," Sam said as she walked over to Jake and sat down beside him.

"Nope. Jake was only using him. Someone came by while we were at dinner and bought him. He didn't even ride him! And what are the chances Jake? No other horse has ever been sold like that."  
Sam tried to meet Jake's red eyes but he refused to look at her.

"The worst thing is," Devi continued to talk for Jake, "Is that he can't go to Europe without a horse."  
Sam gasped, "No. How could your coach do that?"

"He didn't," Jake muttered, "The owner did."

"Coach doesn't own any of the horses. Some horses are 'donated.' Some owners allow their horse to stay here to be used or trained. Romeo was one of those horses. Couch was so mad last night, his face was beat red from all of the yelling but he couldn't get the guy to not buy Romeo."

Sam stared down at his hands.

"Hey Jake."  
The three looked through the stall bars at a man in a polo shirt.

"Hey Coach," Devi said, leaning against the stall wall.

"Jake, I need some hep with a new mare that's coming today. She's no Romeo but if you can ride her you can have her," the man said.

"What?" Jake stared at him confused.

"Some kids were telling me that you have a rodeo star for a brother…I was thinking maybe we could see if it runs in the family."

Jake sighed, "Yeah. Why not."

"Good. Be at the arena at three. She should be here by then."

"Why can Jake have her if he can ride her?" Devi asked.

"Cause everyone's afraid to ride her. She killed her last rider."

"Can possible even think about riding her!" Sam exclaimed, "You could be seriously hurt! This isn't a little cowpony Jake!"

Jake ignored her, a tomcat grin spreading across his face as he looked up at his trainer, "Under one condition."


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy cow! A super long chapter! atleast for this story.... I'm on a roll. Two chapters in a day and half of one for another one of my stories**

A thin fleabitten grey Trakehner stood at the center of the arena dressed in Western tack. Two men stood at her head holding he still while Jake slowly tightened the girth. They had been at this for half an hour now.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Sam asked as one of the men yelped in pain when the mare managed to catch his wrist.

"In her past someone must tightened the girth fast and tight. She remembers that," Devi explained, my dad owns a rescue farm and we got a lot of horses with that problem.

"Then why aren't you out there working with that abused horse instead of Jake."

Devi laughed, "I tried. I offered but he flat down refused. He wants to prove to you that he's not going to get hurt," Devi lowered her voice, "But I think that he didn't want me to help him out of pride. For such a quiet man he has a lot of pride."  
Finally, Jake stepped back from the girth and walked toward the railing of the arena. Over his jeans Jake wore chaps. They were chaps that Sam had never seen him wear. They were fitted and fringeless.

"He looks like an idiot," one of the brothers grumbled as Jake grabbed the mare's bridle.

Jake heard him, but only glanced over at him before walking back to the mare.

"They are English chaps, _idiot._ If he wore them heavy baggy chaps you cowboys wear he'd chafed pretty bad," Devi said irratedly.

After a few minutes of fighting the mare's clamped mouth, Jake was finally able to pry the mare's mouth open and slide in the bit. Jake waited until his helpers where away from the mare before he mounted. With one swift, smooth movement he leapt onto the mare's back.

The fleabitten grey spooked to the right throwing off Jake's center of balance. Jake clutched the mare mane as he scrambled to right himself. But after a few steps the mare stopped, all four legs spread and braced. Jake centered himself in the saddle, gathered his reins, and tightened his calves.

Hesitantly the mare stepped forward. The mare bolted forward but Jake had been ready for it, sitting easy in the saddle he gently half halted.

"She's certainly not going to win any hunter classes," Devi's roommate, Maria, claimed looking over the mare's bad confirmation.

The mare's head was too large for her thin neck. Her legs were much to long. Her throat latch was thick, evidence of cribbing. Her coat was dull and despite their valiant efforts, still dirty.

"Maybe own Jake gets some wormer into her and more grain she might proportionalize a little. She's really leggy like an oversized colt."

"She'll make a good jumper if Jake can keep her under control."

Finally Jake was able to slow the mare from a frenzied gallop to a slow trot. The stride was bouncy and elevated, like she had Hackney blood running through her veins. After a few awkward bounces Jake adjusted to the large stride and managed to post smoothly since it would take hours of practice to sit the mare's trot.

"What is her name?" Quin asked from where he sat beside Devi.

"Fantazima."

Jake circled the mare and attempted a leg yield only for the mare to bend around his leg instead of moving away from it. After a few minutes of trot work Jake prepared for the canter. Her gallop had been faster than anything else than anything else he had ever experienced.

Waiting for a corner he cued for a canter. Fantazima peeled out of the corner like a bucking bronco. Jake's teeth slammed together as the mare leapt into the air. He clamped his legs around the mare's barrel and pressed her forward. He lost his left stirrup and began slipping to the left. The mare turned sharply to the left throwing Jake back onto the seat of the saddle.

"Guess he's got some of his brother's talent," their coach said smirking as her watched the mare's antics.

Jake felt the mare's whole mood change. She hadn't been mad before. She was just trying to see what she could get away with. But the second he kicked her hard with his heels her ears flattened against her skull and thrusts of her bucks became harder. No she wanted him off.

Sam had to cover her mouth to muffle her scream as the mare threw herself down on the arena floor, on top of Jake. His brother's feet had already hit the ground when the mare leapt off of Jake. Sam tried to keep up with their long legs as the sprinted towards him.

Jake rolled to his feet, a smirk on his face. He quickly caught the mare's reins,

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that," Jake chuckled as he swung back up onto the mares back

His brothers just stared at him, mouth's open. How could he just possibly walk away from that without so much of a scratch? Sam looked over her shoulder at Devi, trying to will her with her mind, trying to send brain waves telling her to stop Jake. To bad Sam didn't have a sixth sense.

"Hey Jake!" Devi shouted from the rail, "You don't want her to buck you tell her not to buck. She doesn't want to buck. She's testing you to see if you will be dominate. She's very trusting, it seems. She wants you to say no. That's why she got so mad when you encouraged her. She wants a leader."

Sam's heart sank. Jake could get hurt and she's encouraging it.

"Your dad's taught you well hasn't he," her coach declared, smiling proudly.

Devi stared down at her feet blushing. Jake sent Fantazima forward into a trot. When he neared a corner of the ring he asked for a canter. Again, the mare burst out of the corner bucking. But unlike before Jake didn't tolerate it. He jerked the right rein and turned her sharply yelling at her to knock it off. Instantly, the mare cantered forward as if she was the most well trained horse.

Jake cantered her another circuit around the ring before he slowed her to a trot. Changing direction he asked for the canter again. This time Fantazima stepped smoothly into a canter. When she humped her back slightly Jake yelled at her and she instantly calmed back down.

"You want to jump her?" the coach asked, walking into the center of the arena with an English saddle on his arm.

Jake stopped the mare beside him and slid of to unfasten the girth, "Why not."

It was another half an hour before the girth was tight enough to be considered safe. Jake, sporting a bruise on his bicep, mounted. Devi jumped smoothly off the rail to help set up jumps. Sam followed her.

"Are you sure Jake didn't hurt something when Fantazima threw herself down?" Sam asked Devi worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Devi said as Sam groaned, "But he's so high on adrenaline he won't feel it until later," she chuckled.

Sam glared at her, "How do you think it is funny? He could be seriously hurt."

"If he were seriously hurt he would have been able to get back up on that horse."

"He could have a concussion," Sam argued.

"Wait a little bit and see how his memory is. If you ask him about his fall and he doesn't remember it then he has a concussion. If he does, he's fine. Now quit your worrying and grab that standard.

Sam looked back over her shoulder at Jake, who was at the other end of the arena walk Fantazima, "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I," Devi said, "But I;m not the one riding her."  
"Why do you not care about Jake's well fare?" Sam demanded.

"Because he is a grown man. He has the mind to make his own decision. I have had enough experience with him to know that when he sets his mind to something he won't stop."

Sam nodded grimly, remembering when he had had the cast on his leg, then she sighed, "You're right. But I can still try."

"You'll be preaching to the choir," Devi mumbled as she carried a pile of poles toward the jumps set up at the center of the ring.

"Alright Jake," their coach called to his student, "Bring her over this fence. It's just a small one that she can easily do."

Soon they had the jumps racked up to about three foot six inches.

"Remember to make sure you have plenty of impulsion coming into this jump. She's been jumping a little too fast which make her jump flat," Jake's coach reminded him.

Jake concentrated on getting their strides right, wanting this to be right, being as the jump they had just done had been only two foot. The mare was cantering nicely, on the bit. Then, apparently, she spotted the jump. Two strides out the mare threw her head up and hollowed her back, running forward.

"Pull her back! Slow her down!" the coach was yelling but his voice was lost in the wind roaring past Jake's ears Fantazima bolted forward. He jerked back on the reins trying to slow her but with her head up it wasn't doing any good. She was avoiding the bit. They came to the completely off. Not having enough experience to save herself the mare ran through the jump.

As the pole fell the caught her legs tripping her, sending her and her rider to the ground. The mare tried to kick free of the poles and scramble to her feet. Sam wanted to run for Jake but Devi grabbed her arm before she could. Her heart lurched when she heard Jake cry out.

Suddenly both horse and rider were on their feet. Jake quickly snatched her reins before the mare could run.

"Easy Taz," Jake cooed, trying to called the frazzled mare.

"Are you aright Jake?" Sam asked, finally fighting loose from Devi's grip.

Jake shook off his shirt and shook the sand out of his helmet, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Walk her out," their coach instructed, "I'm going to get a standing martingale. Then if you are up to it I want you to take her over it one more time."

Sam looked Jake over worriedly.

"I'm fine Sam," Jake said, gently shaking her shoulder, "Really."

"But you yelled. I've never heard you yell and you have taken some pretty nasty falls."

"I was just surprised was all. I usually don't open my eyes to see a bunch of hooves."  
"Alright," Sam said unconvinced as she watch Jake remount.

"Okay," the coach said, after they fitted the martingale to Taz's long neck, "Take her over it nice and slow. It won't take much speed for her. She's so tall and leggy she could step right over this."

Jake nodded before he sent the mare forward into a trot then a canter, circling once before heading towards the vertical. Taking a deep breath he half halted, bringing the mare back. Again, when they were two or three strides out the mare threw up her head. She spooked a little when her head hit the end of the slack in the martingale but she canter forward.

Coming the jump on stride they easily popped over the jump. When they landed Jake slackened the reins and stroked the mare's neck.

"She can be done. Just make sure you walk her out and check her legs," his coach said before walking back toward the barn.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked down the hallway towards Jake's dorm. They had wanted to shower before they left to meet his parents for dinner so Devi had let her shower at her dorm while Jake went to his.

Sam stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in," Jake's deep voice called through the door.

Opening the door she stepped into the dorm. It was nice but messy. Stepping over books she made her way towards the couch.

"Hey, just give me a second," Jake said as he walked out of the bathroom shirtless, "I set down the shirt I was going to wear and now I can't find it."

"Is this it?" Sam asked, picking up a dark, blood red almost black button down shirt from the back of the couch.

"Yeah that's the one," Jake said, turning to grab the shirt.

Sam gasped. In the center of Jake chest was a very dark blue bruise that happed to be U shaped, "Did she kick you! I told you you shouldn't ride that mare! She's crazy!"  
"She accidentally kicked me when she was trying to get up!" Jake defended the mare as he took the shirt from Sam and pulled it on.

"I don't want you to ride that horse. Please don't," Sam pleaded.

"I didn't want you to ride the Phantom," Jake said quietly.

"That was completely different!" Sam shrieked.

"No it was not. How was it different?"

"He wasn't that mean."

"He is a wild horse Sam. He could have killed you. He almost did once."

"That was an accident!" Sam screamed, "Why can't you just let it go?!"  
"This was an accident too Sam!" Jake said pointing to the bruise on his chest.

"You have changed so much Jake," Sam whimpered as she walked toward the door, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

Jake watched as she closed the door slowly behind her. Jake felt guilty. That had been a low blow. Why had he said that? He never would have said that back home. Had he really changed that much?

"What's going on?" Devi asked as she leaned against the door's threshold, "I just passed Sam in the hallway and she was crying."

"We had a fight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Much to the thanks of mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys I have new ideas and am ready to write!**

* * *

"Oh, come on Sam. Why can't you give him another chance? You know Jake has a tough time with his feelings. How long do you think it took him to say that about the Phantom when he hasn't even been home for three years?" Devi pointed as she wisped back a strand of hair in to Sam curled bun.

Tonight was post show dance, being as it was one of the biggest shows of the entire year. Devi had taken the liberty of inviting Sam.

"But why did he have to bring it up like that?" Sam mumbled, "Taz and the Phantom are completely different."

"I don't mean for it to sound like I am taking sides but what are the differences?"

"Like the fact that that mare is like ten times larger than the Phantom is. She's much stronger. She's already showing temperamental behavior."

"But what about the Phantom? He's wild and from what I have heard from Jake he can be just as temperamental as that mare."

"I can't believe you are taking sides with him!" Sam shouted bolting up from her chair.

"I'm not taking sides with anyone. I'm just trying to get you to see his side of the story too."

Sam crossed her arms, brooding, "I'm going to get dressed."

The second she was out of the room Devi bolted to the door and swung it open. Three pairs of eyes stared back at her.

"Where is Quinn?" Devi asked, looking over the formal dressed Ely boys.

"Talking to Jake. We'll 'brief' him when he comes back. What did you want to talk to us about?"

Devi looked back over her shoulder before stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door to hotel room, "Sam and Jake had a fight."

"And?"

"I want to get them back together. After listening to Jake talk about Sam for three years and then seeing how happy he is with her I'm not going to let some stupid little fight split them up."

"Wait a minute. You want us to play matchmakers?" one of the brothers asked.

Devi smirked, "Exactly. Okay here's the plan…"


	9. Chapter 9

The dance hall was dark and bodies were dancing on the floor.

"This is so exciting!" Sam said as she followed Devi through the dance floor to where the Ely boys had gathered together a few tables.

Sam hesitated before she sat down, glancing around the faces of the table. When she realized that Jake wasn't there she sat down. It was only seconds later that Jake appeared back at the table with a drink. Sam moved to stand up but Devi stopped.

"Don't let him ruin your night."

Sam glanced back at Devi but sat down with a grumble. Sam never glanced in Jake's direction though Jake was constantly looking toward her. Devi felt a tinge of sympathy towards him. It wasn't really his fault.

After about a half hour the DJ slowed the music. Devi glanced at Quinn. He nodded his head and the plan was set into action.

"Hey Jake. You promised me that dance last year and I never got it," Devi said as she stood up from the table.

Jake looked away from Sam and at Devi with a smirk, "Alright fine. You've asked me enough times!"

Devi smiled as Jake took her hand and led her out onto the floor. Just as they wanted her to Sam watched them leave.

"Hey, come on Samantha. Let's dance," smiled as he stood up from the table.

Sam hesitated but took her hand before she could refuse. Sam didn't realize it but Quinn was looking for Devi and Jake as they moved onto the floor.

Quinn grasped Sam's hand and set his other on her waist and led her into a dance. Looking over Sam's shoulder he looked for Devi.

"Why didn't you just ask her to dance?" Sam asked.

Quinn blushed. He shouldn't have. It was the plan he was supposed to look for her.

Sam smiled, "I knew you liked her. Ever since you got here I knew you did."

The blush on Quinn's face darkened, "I don't know where you would get that idea!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

Devi and Jake appeared among some of the dancers. Quinn moved them towards the pair. When they were close enough Quinn moved Sam toward Jake and took Devi away from him. Sam was smiling until she saw that they had moved her toward Jake.

Jake moved to take her as his partner but she jerked away from him.

"This was your idea wasn't it!" Sam yelled at him.

"No, I-"

"I can't believe you would try something like this after you insult me and the Phantom!"  
"I did not-"

"I don't want to speak to you again Jacob Ely! Do you understand me!" Sam shrieked.

"No, Sam wait-"

But Sam was already gone. She had already disappeared into the crowd. Jake looked to Quinn and Devi with murder in his eyes. Quinn stepped between Devi and Jake.

"Hey now bro, you wouldn't do anything stupid now would you?"

"Well, obviously you two would. What was the big idea?!"

"Look. I'll go talk to her," Devi offered.

"Yeah. It's not like Sam to be this way."  
"Maybe it's PMS," Jake grumbled.

"Hey! It could be!" Devi snapped as she turned to follow Sam.

Devi followed Sam back to her room but the door was already shut.

"Sam. Please come out I want to talk to you!"

"No! I can't believe you did that!"

"Sam, all I wanted you to realize was that Jake is sorry."

"Then why can't he come down here and tell me that."

"I'm ashamed of you Sam I really am. If you knew Jake since you were little you should know that Jake has to over come his pride first."

"Well, he better do it soon!" Sam yelled through the door, "Because I'm leaving in the morning."

* * *

**I confess! I watched White Christmas lol its not the best writing I've done though **


	10. Chapter 10

"Where the hell is he?" Devi snapped as she threw one of Sam's bags into the back of her car.

"I told him to be here. He said he was on his way!" Quinn snapped back as he looked over his shoulder toward the lecture hall, "He had a speech today but it should be over by now."

Devi looked worriedly at Quinn as Sam stepped out of the building where she had been staying. Her face was grim as she set her purse on the front seat of her car. Like she too was hoping that Jake would appear she looked over her shoulder toward the middle of the school campus. Where was he?

Jake was running as fast as his legs could carry him and as hard as they could manage. His throat burned and his lungs hurt but he didn't care he had to get there. He dodged through swearing students and grumbling professors towards the hotel at the end of the campus. He had to get her before she left. He had to tell her how he felt even if it would be a painful conversation.

Sam wiped away the tear the rolled down her cheek. She knew it wasn't true. How he felt about her. He didn't care. He didn't want her. His absence proved it.

"Look guys. I have a long trip ahead of me so I'm just going to leave," Sam said, trying to hold back the tears.

"No! NO!" Devi grabbed her arm, "You can't leave yet."

Jake could see the hotel. He could see Devi and Quinn. Maybe it wasn't too late! Jake reached the side walk where Devi and Quinn stood.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Devi turned to him trying to hold bit back her anger, "Gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam picked at a piece of grass as she watched Ace graze before she looked out over the land. She was sitting alone at one of her favorite spots. A spot that only her and other human on this earth knew about. Maybe she had been too short with Jake. Maybe everything that had pilled up over the years and this had been the straw that had broke the camels back.

"I don't know what to do about Jake. Should I just forget about him or give him another chance?" Sam asked as she looked over the edge of the cliff down at Riverbend and miles of _playa_.

Maybe he had been right. Maybe it was like the situation with the Phantom. How had Jake felt when Sam had been running around on the Phantom. He had been worried about her. He had cared. Only he was too proud to say so.

"If only I could have told him."

"Told me what?"

Sam heart nearly stopped. She knew that voice. She didn't need to turn to see the speaker. She knew it was Jake Ely. She turned and was on her feet before heart could restart. She threw her arms around her, nearly hitting Witch in the face in the process. It was a blur of movement between them. She was hugging him hard and apologizing as he was tightening his arms around her. Somehow, however, there lips had met and the babble was quieted.

It was a while before either of them could talk. It was Jake finally spoke.

"I always cared."

It was at that moment that Sam knew. It was certain now. She was in love with Jake Ely.

**This isn't the last chapter but the story is coming to a close.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam watched as Jake worked with Fantazima. He was at home now. The college had let the students off for the summer but the riders were due back in two weeks. Jake had brought the warmblood home with him, being as she was his now. The mare was beautiful. Sam hadn't seen her since the first few times Jake had ridden her. Four months had passed since then. Sam had been in formed of their progress but Jake had never sent her pictures, since he had wanted to surprise her.

Now the mare was more beautiful then ever. When she had stepped out of the trailer she had been glossy and glinting in the sun. Her ewed neck was now muscular and arched and her bony shoulders and hindquarters were now muscular and mature.

The pair moved with ease as though they had been born to fit and there was no doubt in Sam's mind that were. When she watched them work and jump Sam often thought back to when she had despised the mare because she had thrown Jake and injured him. Now wouldn't want Jake to trade her for anything. Not even the world.

"Come in here Sam."

Sam was plucked from her thoughts by Jake smooth voice. She smiled and climbed over the fencing of the corral and strode toward him. Jake dismounted and stepped to the side.

"I want you to ride her."

Sam hesitated. It was a long way down from the mare's back. Jake may be able to handle her but he was much stronger than 5' 4" Sam.

But of course, Jake read her mind, "She's safe. I would trust her with my life."

"Okay," Sam said hesitantly, "If you say so..."  
Jake boosted Sam up into the saddle and shortened the stirrups so that the fit to the length of her shorter leg. At first Sam had clung to the pummel of the saddle as Jake lead her around but she soon loosened up and became brave enough to walk out on her own. Jake moved to the middle where he could give commands.

"Now trot with her."

Sam squeezed Taz and she immediately stepped into a trot. It was the smoothest trot she had ever ridden.

"Are you sure this horse isn't gaited?" Sam laughed as Taz's long, ground-eating trot moved them quickly around the corral.

Jake laughed. Sam felt as though life couldn;t get any better. This is how life should be. Here she was laughing and riding. Nothing outside that corral mattered. What could be better?

* * *

**It's over. Done. Finished. Are you sad? I am! Like the ending? lol**


	13. MUST READ!

**Hey guys!! I no exactly what you are thinking. WTF she didn't update!? But I have a fabulous idea. I'm going to do a sequal.**

**But there is a catch...**

**You guys get to decide!!! **

**Leave a review saying what you think would be a good idea for a sequal of College Jake. Then I will pick the best one. (even if I have to throw them all in my hat and randomly pick one)**

**SO I BETTER SEE SOME REVIEWS!!! Or there will be no sequal....**

**I don't like doing this but i would ATLEAST like ten different ideas. That would be good. More would be better...**


End file.
